Neko Vampire
by AzMoAn
Summary: Reiji finds a new book full of potions. To bad the first one he tries is the most humiliating for the brothers. How are the Sakamakis going handle being Neko Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in my head. It's not in anyway connected with Blood Moon Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

It was the average day in the Sakamaki Household. Reiji was in his room looking through a book of potions he had found.

"Do Not Open." He read aloud. "Well Someone must have read it, and there does not seem to be any lock of sorts." Ignoring the warning Reiji opened the book. He read through it, becoming more and more immersed in the recipes in it. " I cannot believe that there is are potions like this." Reiji said in amazement. He then came to a decision. "I have to try one of these." Picking a simple looking recipe, Reiji got to work.

If only he had stopped to look at the potion:

_Become A Neko_

This is just a prologue for the actual story. I'll update it again, but I'm gonna focus on my other fanfictions. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay not many of you guys have reviewed on this but, I really need to add another chapter to this. So here's another chapter of Neko Vampire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 2

Reiji wiped his forehead. He had just finished the potion, and was starving. He stood up and walked out of the room to get some food.

As soon as he was gone, Ayato peeked into the room. He quickly scanned the room before his green eyes fell on the blue glass sitting on the counter. He silently smirked to himself. "Yours Truly is now interested. Let's see what this does." He quickly swiped the glass and ran out of the room laughing quietly.

"Hey guys!" Ayato shouted in the living room. "Look what Yours Truly found!"

"Tch," Subaru walked in. "Why are you calling us."

"Teddy and I want to know why you took us away from our cake." Kanato appeared behind the couch holding the brown teddy bear in his arms.

"Look." Ayato held up the glass vial in front of the vial. Shu opened his eyes slightly.

"What is it?"

"How should I know?"

"You took it." Laito sat down in a chair. "Wouldn't you know what it is?"

"Reiji made it." Ayato snapped. "Ask him."

"Ask him what?" Reiji appeared behind him. "What's in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Then hand it over." Reiji looked at him, accusingly.

Without a word Ayato took out the glass. "Think fast!" He threw it at Laito.

"Woah!" Laito fumbled before securing a hold on the glass. Then, everything went crazy.

Reiji lunged at Laito,Laito threw the glass at Shu, The glass bounced off Shu at Kanato, who held up Teddy, which made the glass bounce at Subaru, who ducked out of the way, making the glass shatter against the wall. Instantly, blue gas spread thorough out the room.

"What is this?" Reiji,Shu and Subaru choked out.

"I can't breath..." Ayato passed out on the floor. Kanato and Laito followed. Then, Shu and Subaru slumped near the wall. And Reiji made it to the door before passing out.

After the smoke cleared, Yui cautiously opened the door. She had heard the shouting and crashing before it went silent. What she saw next, made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What is it Bitch Chan?" Laito asked,getting up.

"Um..."

"What is it!" Kanto yelled at her.

"Here." Yui reached over and pulled took Laito's hat off. The brothers,excluding Laito, went pale.

"What?" Laito asked.

"You all have cat ears."


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 3

The brothers had freaked out once they saw their new animal features. Kanato had gone running out of the room closely followed by Ayato and Subaru. Reiji ran up to his room to try and find a solution. Laito jammed his hat onto his head to hide his ears, and Shu laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Yui's reaction was different. She was tempted to reach out and grab one of the brothers ears, but had to restrain herself for her own sake.

The next week was relatively the same besides the cat ears. Although the brothers tried to be threatening,it didn't really work. Yui would just get distracted by their neko ears, and cat like behavior. All she would have to do is roll a ball of yarn in front of them, and they would pounce after it, just like a little kitten.

"Teddy doesn't like it" Kanato complained to Reiji one night.

Reiji sighed. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Make a cure!"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Not helping." Reiji sighed. His black ears twitched in annoyance.

"Why me?" He muttered under his breath. Then, he rolled a ball of yarn out the door,resisting the urge to chase after it. Kanato kept after it, muttering in aggravation.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for not updating. School and writers block are not a good combination.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Shu laid on the couch listening to his music. Out of all the brothers, he was the least affected by the accident. He just couldn't listen to his music as loud. Yui was walking around the Cornor, trying to ignore him.

"Where are you going." Shu asked, with his eyes closed. Yui jumped.

"I-I thought you were asleep." Yui stuttered out. Shu's cat tail swished.

"Why would I be asleep?"

Yui didn't answer. She was trying not to pull Shu's cat ears. He wouldn't be happy if she did.

Instead she rang a little bell. Shu's ears perked up.

"What are you doing?" Shu asked. He was watching the bell with mild interest. His ears twitched, and his tail was moving excitedly. As much as he hated to admit it, the bell seemed fun.

"Nothing." Yui replied, throwing the bell away. Shu lept off the couch and chased after it.

"Damn it." He muttered,his face became a bright red. _I hope the others don't see this. _ Yui laughed and raced to her room expecting a full torture later.

* * *

><p>Shu caught the bell and flicked it back and forth in his hands. He completely forgot about Yui, after he caught the bell. He realized what he was doing a minute later.<p>

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was short. Shu didn't really give a lot of ideas. If you have an idea, review.<p> 


End file.
